


Iron

by bringmesomeanarchy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomeanarchy/pseuds/bringmesomeanarchy
Summary: Человек состоит из мелочей. Человек состоит из сказанных слов, совершенных поступков, принятых решений и воспоминаний, которые бережно хранят это все, нашептывая дальнейший путь. Но что останется от человека, если их отнять?





	1. Deep in the meadows

Первое ясное воспоминание — темнота. Было темно и сыро. Какое-то время это было вообще всем, а потом, понемногу, к темноте и сырости стали прибавляться ощущения, как если бы кто-то разбавлял черную краску другими цветами. По мере того, как чувствительность возвращалась в тело, на него наваливалась тяжесть ноющих мышц — кажется, болела каждая из них — и вязкие, утопающие в густом тумане бессвязности, мысли. Осознание происходящего формировалось медленно, со скрежетом, но, в конце концов, он смог понять, что лежит на чем-то холодном и мокром, и что тело его то тут, то там кусает горячая, острая боль, не имеющая конкретного очага.  
  
Он пошевелился и в то же мгновение понял, какой огромной ошибкой это было. Хаотично блуждающая по телу болезненность тут же пронзила его насквозь, заставив сдавленно зашипеть и распахнуть, наконец, глаза, чтобы понять, что никакой темноты и в помине нет. Ему пришлось сощуриться, когда по глазам ударила слишком насыщенная зелень, сквозь которую едва пробивался еще слабый свет рассветного солнца. Превозмогая неприятные ощущения, он попытался приподняться на локтях, но задумка увенчалась успехом только с третьей попытки и сопроводилась очередным шипением сквозь зубы. Сцепив их, он с трудом сглотнул — во рту чувствовался безошибочно узнаваемый металлический привкус.  
Место, где он очнулся, было похоже на что-то вроде небольшой проплешины в лесу. Деревья, тем не менее, обступали ее плотно, покрывая разросшимися переплетенными кронами, будто куполом, а тем холодным и мокрым, на чем он лежал, была невысокая, усеянная росой трава. Воздух стоял прохладный — то ли в угоду раннему утру, то ли тенистому месту — и он обнаружил, что совсем продрог.  
  
К сожалению, это было единственным, что прояснилось.  
  
Рискнув снова пошевелиться только спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут, он попытался принять сидячую позу и расставить все по местам, да вот только гудящая голова совершенно этому не способствовала. Блеклые, мутные мысли закручивались спиралью в черепной коробке, то и дело зияя прорехами, и с каждой новой секундой он с нарастающим ужасом начинал осознавать, что они никак не складываются во что либо связное. Он не знал, где находится. Не знал, как здесь оказался и где был до этого — это было той темнотой, которую он принял за воспоминание. Чернеющие провалы в сознании дышали каким-то замогильным холодом, от которого начинало ломить кости, стоило ему попытаться заглянуть в них.  
  
Вместо негромкого проклятия, готового было сорваться с губ, из легких вырвался какой-то жалкий хрип, который тут же перебился треском, неожиданно раздавшимся совсем рядом. Он дернулся, готовый поклясться, что это ветка хрустнула под чьими-то ногами, но от резкого движения в глазах на несколько мгновений помутнело и он не смог сориентироваться. А когда, все же, получилось сфокусировать взгляд на том месте, откуда, предположительно, донесся звук, он обнаружил выглядывающее из листвы лицо, и первым делом во внимание бросались распахнутые ни то в изумлении, ни то в страхе огромные глаза, пусть наполовину скрытые русой челкой. Картина, однако, предстала перед ним всего на несколько мгновений — издав жалобный писк, все-таки больше перепуганное, чем изумленное создание юркнуло обратно в заросли кустарника, оставив после себя только стихающий шелест, с которым, очевидно, прокладывалась дорога прочь.  
  
Он хотел было окликнуть незнакомца — или незнакомку, он так и не смог сориентироваться столь быстро — но горло совсем пересохло и голос по-прежнему не слушался. Понимая, что, в любом случае, только что он столкнулся со знаком, что стоит что-то делать, он с титаническим усилием и громким кряхтением заставил себя подняться, пускай так и не сумел до конца выпрямиться на ноющих ногах. Голова пульсировала неприятной болью, перед глазами успело поплыть, пока он кое-как добрался до ближайшего дерева и поспешил опереться о шершавый ствол.  
Наконец, в мыслях немного просветлело и до него вдруг дошло то, что он увидел, но сразу не смог осмыслить. Заостренные кончики ушей и тонкие линии валласлина, отпечатанные на щеках.  
  
Это был эльф.  
  


***

  
— Гиллен!  
  
Звонкий оклик разнесся по еще сонному лагерю и заодно спугнул парочку умостившихся на одном из шатров птиц.  
  
— Гиллен! — худенькая, почти что тощая эльфийка, вынырнув из лесной чащи, неслась к лагерю. Она уже готова была еще раз громко позвать брата, не обращая внимание на недовольство, отражавшееся на лицах нескольких потревоженных эльфов, выглянувших из своих палаток, как увидела среди них и его, высунувшегося из шатра Хранителя.  
  
— Ты чего голосишь, Кила? — недовольно осведомился юноша, двигаясь навстречу сестре, сдвинув брови. — Весь табор перебудишь! — подойдя достаточно близко, он взял ее под локоть, а девчушка, наконец, смогла остановиться. Она тяжело дышала, согнувшись пополам и уперевшись одной рукой о колено.  
  
Конечно, она понимала, что возмущение брата и разбуженных соплеменников было заслуженным. Они только вчера разбили здесь лагерь и, по обычаю, первый день всем было позволено немного отдохнуть после путешествия и устройства и только, наверное, самой Киле как всегда не спалось на новом месте, покуда она не облазит каждый уголок в его окрестностях. Мало кто разделял такое рвение в столь ранний час. Но новость, вертевшаяся у нее на языке, заставляла позабыть обо всем остальном.  
  
— Гиллен, там в лесу... — она запнулась, тяжело и глубоко вздохнув. — Там в лесу шемлен, — выдавила она наконец, поднимая взгляд на брата.  
  
Эльф снова сдвинул брови. Он делал это настолько часто, что суровое выражение лица стало его обычным выражением и накидывало ему пару лишних лет, несмотря на то, что они с Килой были одногодками.  
  
— Один? — он дождался, пока эльфийка кивнула. — И ради этого ты подняла шум?  
  
— Он вооружен! — Кила резко выпрямилась и взмахнула руками. — У него меч и он в доспехах, а еще там была кровь и...  
  
— Он тебя видел?  
  
— Да... — зная, что брату это совсем не понравится, тихо произнесла девушка, но тут же поспешила добавить, уже громче: — Но он не мог пойти за мной, я же говорю, там была кровь и думаю, что она его...  
  
— Мы не пробыли здесь и суток, а ты уже нашла раненного шемлена в лесу, — Гиллен покачал головой, однако, к удивлению Килы, смягчился и даже отпустил ее локоть. — Пойдем. Надо рассказать об этом Хранителю.  
  
Хранитель Ангрэн был, наверное, единственным, кто поднялся раньше самой Килы. Они нашли его у небольшого озерца, сидящим на поросшем мхом валуне. Озеро, подобно всему в этих лесах, было скрыто деревьями, что создавало чувство особой уединенности, которой и воспользовался маг, решив посвятить время медитации, пока его люди, как ему казалось, сладко спят. Однако погруженность в размышления не сказалась на его бдительности и он довольно проворно соскочил с камня, подхватив и прислоненный к нему посох, едва услышал, а потом и завидел своего ученика Гиллена с сестрой.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — в его глубоком, бархатном голосе легко читалась быстро вспыхнувшая тревога. Ангрэн знал, что его подопечный не стал бы прерывать его без надобности.  
  
— Хранитель, — Гиллен выступил вперед, чтобы сестре не пришло в голову лезть первой — она явно нервничала, сминая пальцами край кое-где залатанной туники, а в такие моменты Кила редко думала, прежде чем говорить что-то или делать. — Не знаю, стоило ли тревожить вас этим, но Кила говорит, что в лесу неподалеку раненный шемлен.  
  
— Раненный? — меж бровей старшего эльфа залегла морщинка.  
  
— Да, он совсем... — подала было голос Кила, но брат жестом прервал ее.  
  
— Не думаю, что это грозит нам чем-либо, но он вооружен.  
  
— Ты сможешь показать, где нашла его, da'len? — обратился Хранитель к эльфийке, будто пропустив мимо ушей замечание Гиллена. Та активно закивала. — Хорошо, тогда проведи туда брата и приведите его в лагерь. Гиллен, возьми с собой кого-то из охотников. На всякий случай.  
  
— Хранитель, вы же не хотите...  
  
— Помочь? — Ангрэн оперся о свой посох и Первый столкнулся с пронзительным взглядом его бледно-серых глаз. — Разумеется, я хочу помочь. Если он действительно ранен и плох, как пытается донести твоя сестра, мы не можем просто бросить его на растерзание лесному зверью. Иначе мы не более, чем дикари, которыми нас считают.  
  
Гиллен промолчал. После непродолжительной внутренней борьбы он кивнул, пробормотав что-то вроде "будет сделано" и, снова подхватив Килу под локоть, потащил ее обратно к лагерю. Там, среди уже пробудившихся и начинавших привычную утреннюю деятельность эльфов, он отыскал Иллора — одного из немногочисленных охотников, с кем неплохо ладил. Услышав, что просьба сопроводить их в чащу исходила от Хранителя, он без лишних вопросов скрылся в палатке и вернулся меньше, чем через минуту, уже закинутым за плечо луком и колчаном.  
  
Весьма предсказуемо дорога до прогалины оказалась дольше, чем в последний раз показалось бегущей Киле. Несколько раз она сбилась с пути и приходилось возвращаться, что заставляло ее досадно морщиться, потому что обычно она славилась своим талантом найти тропку даже сквозь болотные топи. Сейчас же, пребывая в состоянии необъяснимого волнения, она то и дело теряла сосредоточенность, вызывая недовольство брата, и без того явно не пребывающего в восторге от происходящего. Иллору же, напротив, было откровенно любопытно посмотреть, какого плоскоухого откопала Кила, поэтому он терпеливо относился к ее попыткам отыскать нужные тропинки.  
  
Наконец, с негромким, но торжественным возгласом эльфийка указала на запомнившуюся ей примету — расколотую, по видимому, ударом молнии лиственницу, росшую на самом краю лесной проплешины.  
  
— Здесь, — уверенно заявила она, оглядываясь на сопровождавших ее эльфов. Гиллен, кажется, только сильнее помрачнел.  
  
— Жди тут, — тон его явно говорил о том, что возражений он не потерпит. Но, разумеется, когда юноша двинулся с Иллором, уже наложившим стрелу на тетиву лука, к проплешине, девушка беззвучно юркнула следом. Стараясь не повторять ошибок Килы и не наводить шуму, как можно осторожнее эльфы раздвинули перед собой ветки кустарников и...  
  
— Никого, — констатировал очевидное Иллор. Он опустил лук, оглядываясь на спутников. — Кила, ты уверена, что это то место?  
  
— Но как же так, — пробормотала эльфийка, растерянно оглядывая пустую прогалину. Только примятая местами трава выдавала чье-то недавнее присутствие. — Он был здесь и он...  
  
— Ушел? — осведомился ее брат, вскинув бровь.  
  
— Но он не мог! — она недоверчиво покачала головой. — Он и привстал-то еле-еле, не смог бы он идти... Разве что...  
  
— Разве что ушел он недалеко, — кажется, только охотник воспринимал ее всерьез и был настроен разобраться в происходящем. Гиллен же очевидно был бы рад, если бы это оказалось выдумками сестрицы или, по крайней мере, шемлен действительно сделал ноги.  
  
Но спорить смысла не было, тем более, что Ангрэн будет разочарован, если он не приложит все возможные усилия. Нехотя, он предложил разделиться и осмотреть чащу поблизости на случай, если чужак валяется где-то в зарослях без чувств.  
  
— Только не смей к нему лезть, если найдешь, Кила.  
  
Эльфийка в ответ скорчила гримасу.  
  


***

  
  
Плыло перед глазами недолго. Ровно до того момента, как в них просто потемнело и до него будто со стороны донесся глухой звук, с которым он свалился обратно на землю — вот только на этот раз не на мягкую траву, а посреди узловатых корней деревьев, меж которых начал пробираться. Впрочем, недолго. Мутное сознание быстро скользнуло во мрак и, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем сквозь темноту и пустоту он смог различить далекий, как будто бы призрачный голос.  
  
— Шемлен!  
  
В следующее мгновение голос стал четким и хлестким, ударил по слуху, заставляя дернуться и тут же застонать от новой порции боли. По всему было похоже, что он добротно приложился головой о корень, но теперь у его физических мучений хотя бы был эпицентр — затылок, к которому он попытался было потянуться, как вдруг голос раздался снова и на этот раз совсем близко.  
  
— Гиллен, я нашла его!  
  
С трудом разлепив глаза, он обнаружил перед собой уже знакомое ему лицо. Огромные глаза, растрепанная русая челка и эльфийские отметки на очень бледных щеках. Заметив, что он очнулся и смотрит на нее, эльфийка — это все-таки была девушка — отпрянула. Послышался шелест и прежде, чем веки снова безвольно сомкнулись, а голова потяжелела, он разглядел смутную фигуру, выступившую позади девушки из зарослей.  
  
— Я же сказал не лезть к нему! — донеслось до него уже сквозь снова сгущающийся туман. — О, Митал, никогда ведь не слушаешь... Иллор, помоги мне поднять его!  
  
Затем на него снова навалилась чернота.  
  
  
_Дымовая завеса от огня застилала собой небо. Копоть покрывала сами легкие, а слезящиеся глаза невыносимо жгло, пока он пытался рассмотреть что-нибудь среди обрушенных каменных строений. Башни, стены, пристройки — то тут, то там в них зияли дыры. Сквозь них — и сквозь любую другую щель — бесконечным потоком лезли уродливые твари, порождения тьмы, чьи жуткие вопли разрезали воздух наравне с чужими криками._  
Среди всего хаоса, творившегося вокруг, мелькнул знакомый темно-синий плащ.  
Он ринулся в сторону этой вспышки, но тут голову пронзило болью, будто стрелой, и все заволокло дымом.  
  
— Тише, тише, — прохладная ладонь коснулась горячего, покрытого испариной лба. Убрала прилипшие к нему взмокшие волосы, после приложив пропитанную какой-то смесью трав примочку.  
  
— Он бредит? — раздался осторожный голос. Кила сидела у входа в шатер, поджав под себя ноги и не сводя глаз с шемлена и целительницы, склонившейся над ним.  
  
Мирэсс бросила на девчушку быстрый взгляд, в котором угадывалась беззлобная насмешка.  
  
— Дурной сон, — проговорила она и подхватила чашу с травяной настойкой, чтобы убрать ее. Густой запах, исходивший от нее, заполнил весь шатер, смешиваясь с едва различимым запахом крови — запахом, который, наверняка, могла различить только она, да Ангрэн, не так давно покинувший ее с чужаком, чтобы осмотреть место, где Кила его нашла.  
  
— Думаешь, он долго так проспит? — не унималась эльфийка. Она отчасти хотела сесть где-то поближе, получше рассмотреть шемлена, но не решалась, то ли боясь потревожить его, то ли что не успеет отскочить, если вдруг он очнется и... Нападет на нее? Она мысленно пожурила себя за глупость. Даже если он хотел бы причинить ей вред, в таком состоянии он и ветку хвороста бы не переломил. Но, по историческим причинам, опасаться ей это не мешало. Кила рефлекторно потерла ухо, кончик которого был будто обгрызен зубами животного.  
  
— Может, до вечера, а может — до послезавтрашнего дня, — ответила Мирэсс. Она устало провела рукой по лицу и стянула с головы повязку, которой убрала начинающие седеть волосы. — Это уже зависит от него. Порядком же ему досталось.  
  
Несколько секунд она задумчиво смотрела на молодого человека, растянувшегося на нескольких шерстяных одеялах, а потом, будто встрепенувшись, оглянулась на Килу, спросив, не присмотрит ли та за ним, пока она сходит за другими травами. Эльфийка с готовностью кивнула, а когда женщина покинула шатер, все-таки подобралась ближе к спящему.  
  
Заручившись помощью своей дочери, Мирэсс сумела стащить с него тяжелые доспехи, покрытые грязью и кровью, и кожаный колет, так что теперь он лежал в рубашке. Грудь его тяжело вздымалась, а зрачки под сомкнутыми веками беспокойно метались. Кила буквально подползла к нему настолько близко, насколько позволила настороженность, и нервно дернулась, когда он хрипло застонал, но так и не проснулся. Как не проснулся и через полчаса, и когда начало темнеть. И даже когда Мирэсс снова вернулась, чтобы сменить примочку на его лбу, температура которого, все же, постепенно спадала.  
  
Все это время Кила, так или иначе, ошивалась поблизости. Она покинула шатер лишь единожды и то лишь для того, чтобы принести Мирэсс лоскуты ткани для перевязки. Тогда же она столкнулась с Гилленом, который, в отличии от нее, избегал возвращения в шатер Хранителя и был недоволен тем, что там околачивается его сестра.  
  
— Оставь ты этого шемлена в покое, — говорил он, не надеясь, впрочем, что его просьба (или требование) возымеет какой-либо эффект. Кила лишь по-ребячески показала ему язык.  
  
Она не смогла бы объяснить, почему ее так тянуло быть поблизости. Ей было, разумеется, любопытно, но при этом страх неотступно грыз ее, нашептывая держаться подальше от чужака, от которого было неизвестно, чего ожидать. Но в то же время она чувствовала какую-то ответственность. Она нашла его, благодаря ей он здесь. Может, она спасла его от верной смерти? Хранитель говорил о лесном зверье, на растерзание которому он мог остаться на той поляне, и Киле льстила мысль о том, что, быть может, она уберегла чью-то жизнь. Даже если это была жизнь человека.  
  
И она следила за тем, чтобы он не расстался с этой жизнью в лагере.  
  
Поэтому, когда он прохрипел что-то бессвязное и пошевелился, явно приходя в чувство, именно она оказалась рядом. Веки его дрогнули прежде, чем разомкнуться, а Кила вскочила, вдруг чувствуя, как сильно сердце колотится в груди — того и глядишь проломит ребра. Молодой человек снова что-то прохрипел, а эльфийка, подстегнутая этим звуком, вдруг сорвалась с места и поспешила выскочить из шатра, чтобы позвать Мирэсс или кого-либо еще и в то же мгновение чуть не впечаталась в широкую грудь Ангрэна, как раз возвратившегося в лагерь.  
  
— Он очнулся! — выпалила она, нетерпеливо указывая в сторону шатра. — Шемлен пришел в себя!  
  
Ангрэн положил руку ей на плечо и уголки его губ дрогнули в снисходительной улыбке.  
  
— Прекрасно, da'len. Что ж, — он оглянулся и встретился взглядом к тоже подоспевшей Мирэсс. Позади него, мрачный, стоял Гиллен. — теперь мы можем разузнать у нашего гостя, что с ним стряслось.  
  
К тому моменту, как все четверо вошли в шатер, "гость" уже успел сесть, и хоть поза была неудобной, куда больше его тревожила раскалывающаяся голова. Он не сразу услышал чужие шаги и не увидел приближения эльфов, закрыв ладонью болящие глаза, поэтому вздрогнул всем телом, когда раздался мягкий, ровный голос Хранителя.  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — первым делом учтиво поинтересовался Ангрэн. Несмотря на то, что он смотрел на молодого человека сверху вниз, он ловко мог установить располагающую атмосферу. Напряжения этому шемлену, должно быть, и без того хватало.  
  
— Как... гм, — первые слова снова получились больше похожими на хрип и он откашлялся, с трудом, но все же просипев: - Как будто меня переехал аравель.  
  
Ангрэн усмехнулся.  
  
— Если и так, то это был не наш аравель. Меня зовут Ангрэн и я Хранитель этого клана. Вы помните, как попали к нам в лагерь?  
  
— Я не... — молодой человек поморщился. — Нет, — он медленно, будто не мог сфокусироваться, обвел взглядом обступивших его эльфов. И, в конце концов, остановился на Киле. — Я помню тебя...  
  
Глаза Килы стали размером с соверен. Она на всякий случай отступила на шаг в сторону, становясь чуть за спину Хранителя, бросившего на нее быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Это Кила, — эльф кивнул. — Она нашла вас раненным в лесу. Это, — он указал на своего ученика, так и оставшегося стоять чуть позади. — Гиллен, ее брат. А это Мирэсс, благодаря которой вы сейчас все еще на этом свете.  
  
Женщина даже улыбнулась, немного смущенная, и сжала в руках чистые льняные лоскутья, которые несла, собираясь сменить повязки. Он хотел было выдать слова благодарности, ощущая, как заранее саднит горло, но Ангрэн задал вопрос, заставивший его, ко всеобщему удивлению, сохранить молчание еще на какое-то время:  
  
— Как зовут вас?  
  
Он открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Где-то в висках продолжала пульсировать боль, но она отошла на задний план, когда он понял, что не может ответить на столь простой вопрос. Казалось, ответ мельтешит где-то совсем близко — протяни руку и добудешь — но, в конце концов, все, что он смог — это прошептать, не скрывая страха, мелькнувшего в голосе.  
  
— Я не помню.


	2. Worth of a coin

Над ухом раздался сдавленный смешок. Он вздрогнул, вырываясь из плена беспокойного сна, и распахнул глаза, чтобы в бесчисленный раз столкнуться взглядом с Килой, буквально нависшей над ним. Эльфийка держала в руках длинное черное перо, которое нашла в лесу, и, судя по всему, пыталась разбудить его, щекоча лицо, однако тут же отскочила со звонким "Ой!" едва поняла, что он, все-таки, проснулся. 

— Что я проспал? — сразу встрепенулся молодой человек, от резкого пробуждения сбитый с толку. Кила хихикнула, затыкая перо за пояс, надетый поверх туники.

— Все на свете, rana, — она окинула его чуть прищуренным взглядом и тут же, смутившись, поспешила отвернуться, потому что поняла, что рубашки на нем не было. — Подымайся, Иллор хочет потащить тебя с собой в лес. 

И она выскользнула из шатра, оставив его одного. Помедлив пару секунд, он откинулся обратно на покрывало, сонно потерев глаза. Судя по бледному свету, проникавшему через щель в плотной ткани шатра, час был еще довольно ранний, но нечего было и удивляться, что жизнь в лагере уже начинала бурлить. Снаружи доносились голоса и какой-то звон. Кто-то, кажется, рубил сучья. Симбиоз звуков успел стать привычным для него за тот почти месяц, который он провел в клане, милостиво принятый Хранителем как минимум до тех пор, как полноценно оправится. Справедливо было бы заметить, что процесс поправки шел у него довольно бодро — было сразу видно, что его телу не привыкать справляться как минимум с небольшими физическими увечьями вроде ссадин и ушибов, а в сочетании с припарками Мирэсс это и того больше походило на чудо.

Но на ноги он вставал, а прогонять его никто не спешил. 

Трудно было не заметить, каким пристальным вниманием обитатели лагеря одаривали чужака. Не было и минуты вне шатра, когда он не чувствовал бы на себе чей-то колкий взгляд, однако дальше этого обычно не заходило. Не все одобряли решение Ангрэна вообще привести человека к их стоянке, но неодобрение, все же, держали при себе, не имея достаточной дерзости, чтобы перечить Хранителю. Некоторые со временем даже расслабились и перестали придавать этому излишнее значение — как, например, Иллор, который не побрезговал завести с шемленом, если так можно выразиться, приятельские отношения. И только Гиллен не скрывал своего недовольства. Все последние дни он ходил мрачный, как туча, и хоть старался явно не цепляться к приблуде, все же не упускал шанса высказать свое по этому мнение. Чаще всего, когда его не было поблизости. Или когда он думал, что его нет.

— Мы понятия не имеем, чего от него ожидать, — услышал он как-то негромкий голос эльфа, переговаривавшегося с Мирэсс у входа в шатер. — Я знаю, Хранитель считает, что нам нечего опасаться, но Мирэсс, послушай, может, ты сможешь его вразумить. Он чужой...

— Вы с Килой тоже когда-то были чужими, — ответила женщина. В ее голосе было слышно какое-то сочувствие. — Не будь так строг к нему, Гиллен. Парень еще никому не сделал ничего дурного, нечего судить всех шемленов...

Но Гиллен не дослушал. Выразительно фыркнув что-то неразборчивое, он, судя по звукам, просто зашагал прочь. Через пару мгновений эльфийка вошла в шатер, а "чужак", все это время напряженно слушавший их, быстро прикинулся безучастным. 

У него были смешанные чувства касательно того снисходительного покровительства, которое ему оказывали Хранитель и Мирэсс. Не то, чтобы он был им не благодарен, но он чувствовал себя неуютно из-за оказанного ему доверия, которое сам считал необоснованным. Ему совершенно не хотелось быть ни обузой, ни почетным гостем, а порой именно так могло и показаться. Ангрэн, например, настоял на том, чтобы он, как и во время первых дней лечения, остался в его шатре, оправдывая это необходимостью присмотра, и в тот момент можно было буквально почувствовать, как взгляд карих глаз Гиллена прожигает его насквозь. Первое время ему хотелось как-то сгладить это — показать Гиллену, что он ему не враг и в его намерения не входит как-либо вредить тем, кто, верно, спас его от гибели. Однако чем сильнее эльф погрязал в неприязни к незваному гостю, тем меньше у него было желания что-либо с этим делать. В конце концов, ему было достаточно, что в него не тыкали пальцем и практически не шептались за спиной; по крайней мере, к настоящему моменту, когда он смог завоевать принятие эльфов хотя бы своей посильной помощью. Вот разве что дурацкое прозвище прицепилось к нему, как репейник. 

Rana. Как великодушно пояснила Кила, это можно было перевести, как "бродяга" или "скиталец".

— Ты уж прости, rana, но пока в котелке твоем не прояснится, придется тебе мириться с именем, которое дали, — в ее голосе звучала веселость и он буквально заставил себя кривовато улыбнуться в ответ, хотя самому ему весело отнюдь не было. Это лишь в который раз напомнило ему о том положении, в котором он оказался.

Страх, охвативший его с той минуты, как он не смог ответить на вопрос Ангрэна о собственном имени, с каждым днем все сильнее вгрызался в душу. Чем больше он размышлял, тем яснее понимал, что имя — это лишь верхушка того, что кануло в безызвестность. Хранитель, быстро поняв, что память шемлена — естественно или же под воздействием какой-то магии — играет с ним злую шутку с расспросами не наседал, однако прекрасно понимал, что сам молодой человек то и дело задает себе вопросы, ответы на которые были запечатаны. Задает порой даже безвольно, когда на самом деле всеми силами старается отгородиться от болезненных размышлений или отложить их на потом. Но сознание то и дело подкидывало ему новые и новые загадки. 

Была ли у него семья? Братья, сестры? Он смотрел на то, как беззлобно подтрунивала над Гилленом Кила, когда тот был не в настроении осаждать ее, и не мог представить, случалось ли подобное с ним. 

Кем он был до всего этого? Чем занимался? Тяжелый, отчищенный натруженными руками Мирэсс доспех без лишних слов говорил обо всем, однако неизвестно было, была ли война ему привычна до Мора, об окончании которого он узнал со слов Хранителя. Да и был ли он на этой самой войне или Вольная марка, на землях которой он оказался, и была ему родной. 

Искал ли его кто-то? Он замечал беспокойство на разрисованных валласлинами лицах, когда кто-то из охотников задерживался, видел тревогу в глазах матерей, чьи дети загулялись, исследуя раскинувшийся вокруг лес. И не мог сказать, волнуется ли кто-то так о его судьбе? Или, быть может, считает его сгинувшим, поминая только почивший образ.

Вопросы роились в голове, заполняя пустоту, которой должно быть заполненной воспоминаниями, и с каждым днем лишь приумножались, не желая затихать. Поэтому он затыкал их сам. Не позволял себе бездельничать, погружаясь слишком глубоко в раздумья, то и дело предлагал свою помощь кому-нибудь — наносить хвороста, натянуть тетиву для нового лука, собрать травы для Мирэсс, освежевать кролика или помочь залатать продырявленный котелок. Сложно было сказать, все ли получалось у него хорошо, но он старался, а практика показывала, что походная жизнь, похоже, не была для него в новинку. Он обнаружил, что быстро может разжечь огонь и сориентироваться между совершенно одинаковых сосен. Что ловко орудует топором, ровно как и мечом, который в руку ложится будто бы сам, пускай он и спрятал его подальше, чтобы не подпитывать настороженность эльфов. Он не хотел никого тревожить. Вот только одного его желания было мало. 

Когда он вышел, наконец, из шатра, на ходу подвязывая пояс, Кила уже успела сотню раз заскучать. Он застал ее у недавно разожженного костра, которому решили дать немного перегореть, пока охотники добудут что-то в лесу. Эльфийка же решила не тратить время на ожидание и пыталась запечь яблоко, умостившись на бревне у огня. 

— Проголодалась? — осведомился он, подходя. Не ожидавшая этого Кила едва ли не подскочила и яблоко, соскользнув с ветки, на которую было нанизано, плюхнулось в костер. 

— Эй! — девушка возмущенно сдвинула брови, став вдруг похожей на брата. Это случалось редко и со стороны мало кто мог даже заподозрить их в родстве, однако он то и дело замечал, как одинаково они хмурятся или как схоже меняется их голос под влиянием эмоций. И все-таки то же, что раздражало его в Гиллене, в Киле вызывало только легкую улыбку. — Это был мой завтрак!

— Я насобираю тебе корзину, если хочешь, — он попытался сделать виноватое лицо и почесал в затылке. Кажется, там можно было нащупать шрам. Кила что-то фыркнула и поднялась на ноги, командным тоном требуя следовать за ней. 

Он был, наверное, единственным, кем она могла покомандовать. Будучи его провожатой, просветителем и защитницей в одном лице, Кила быстро просекла, что при благостных обстоятельствах может практически вертеть им, как угодно, потому что он чувствовал себя обязанным ей. По смутным причинам даже больше, чем он был обязан Ангрэну. Девчонка, привыкшая, что все воспринимают ее, как сущее дитя, к которому не обязательно прислушиваться, откровенно наслаждалась положением той, чье слово наконец-то имело веское значение. Все это получалось у нее довольно комично, особенно если учитывать, что первое время она делала это, маскируя собственный страх. Перестать опасаться шемлена у нее получилось далеко не сразу. 

Доведя его до палатки Мирэсс, она потребовала его ждать на месте, а сама нырнула внутрь, через несколько минут вернувшись уже не с пустыми руками. С собой она вынесла небольшую чашу, в которой темнела довольно зловещего вида темно-багровая жижа, а еще тонкую кисть, которая в ее руках выглядела не менее угрожающе, чем в иных — охотничий нож. 

— Садись, — велела она, сама опускаясь на колени прямо на траву. — Будем делать из тебя охотника. 

— Прошу прощения? — он с сомнением покосился на чашу в ее руках. — Может, не надо?..

— Садись, шемлен! — повторила Кила настойчивее и он со вздохом опустился на землю рядом с ней. В последнее время она почти не звала его шемленом и это не иначе как значило, что лучше с ней сейчас не спорить. Как он и предположил, эльфийка с торжественным видом макнула кисточку в жижу, от которой пахло ягодами и которая, скорее всего, была всего лишь их смесью. — Не беспокойся, усы я тебе дорисовывать не буду. Ты и без них выглядишь жалко. 

От первого прикосновения кончика кисточки ко лбу по телу пробежали мурашки. Он неотрывно наблюдал за тем, с каким сосредоточением Кила выводит замысловатые линии на его лице, то и дело склоняя голову или чуть откидываясь назад, чтобы с прищуром оценить проделанную работу. Пару раз он пытался поинтересоваться, что она так старательно вырисовывает и не прилетит ли за это им обоим, но она только шикала на него, пресекая любые попытки прервать процесс. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассматривать ее веснушчатое личико, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на грубом шраме вдоль левой щеки, который она обычно старалась скрыть волосами. Только под конец пришлось вовсе закрыть глаза, когда эльфийка пожаловалась, что не может работать, когда он так пялится. Уголки его губ дрогнули, когда он не смог сдержать улыбку, и она ощутимо ткнула его в плечо. 

— Никакого почтения к сакральным действам, rana! — сокрушенно проговорила она, хоть сакральное действо и подошло уже к концу. Отодвинувшись, чтобы осмотреть результат своих трудов, через пару мгновений она великодушно разрешила ему открыть глаза, а сама снова скрылась в палатке. Потратив на поиски добротных минут десять, она, все же, сумела откопать треснутое зеркальце в неровной оправе, которое уже помутнело от времени, но все же подходило для того, чтобы продемонстрировать все великолепие ее практически спонтанной задумки. 

— Надо было отобрать у тебя кисточку, — заключил он уже разглядывая свое разрисованное чуть кривым, но явно любовно выведенным валласлином лицо в зеркале. Цвет его был розоватым и смотрелся он на лице довольно нелепо, но сама Кила, похоже, была в восторге от него. Разочарованная тем, что ее старания не оценили по достоинству, она хмыкнула и отобрала у него зеркальце.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — сказала она, стирая с ладошек ягодный сок. — Это валласлин нашей богини охоты, Андруил. Может, ты и не эльф, но коль уж мы собрались на охоту, благословение богов тебе не помешает. Вдруг ты так плох, что прострелишь себе ногу?

Поспорить с ней он не смог. Только покачал, улыбаясь, головой. 

— Гляди, как бы остальные не сочли это богохульством. Вряд ли меня погладят по головке за разрисованное вашими символами лицо.

— А нечего тебя по головке гладить, мальчик ты уже большой.

И с этими словами, откинув со лба непослушную челку небрежным жестом руки, Кила решительно направилась прочь, вскоре остановившись и оглянувшись, чтобы взглядом сказать, что ему, вроде как, надо следовать за ней.

— Я уж было подумал ты за каким-то новым плоскоухим в лес пошла, — цокнул языком Иллор, когда они нашли его на окраине лагеря. В руках он держал простецкий лук — тогда как его собственный уже был закинут за спину — а рядом, прислоненный к камню, стоял колчан со стрелами. Заметив разрисованное лицо шемлена, он смирил Килу непонятным взглядом: — Это ты его так? Кила...

— Это всего лишь ягодный сок, это не навсегда, — оправдала себя Кила, неспособная долго стоять на месте и уже взобравшаяся на камень. Приложив ладонь ко лбу, будто козырек, она оглянулась по сторонам опушки. — Каков наш план?

— Rana и я идем проверять его охотничьи навыки, а ты — помогаешь Мирэсс собирать ягоды, — что-то похожее на насмешку мелькнуло в глазах эльфа, пристально наблюдавшего за реакцией девчонки. 

— Ягоды? — Кила поморщилась. Она уперла руки в бока, а ее вечно бледное личико заметно побагровело. Эльфийка соскочила с камня. — Только если волчьи ягоды и смотри, как бы я не подмешала их тебе в завтрак! 

Иллор усмехнулся. 

— Ладно, ладно, надо было заранее подумать, что если скажу тебе, ты все равно увяжешься с нами, — охотник потрепал ее русую макушку, чем вызвал бурю недовольства. Наблюдавший за этим молодой человек негромко посмеивался, прикрыв рот кулаком, чтобы не раззадоривать девушку сильнее. — Но учти, я не гарантирую, что это будет безопасно. 

— Да, — весело подал голос юноша, принимая из рук Иллора лук и подхватывая колчан. — Неизвестно, вдруг я настолько плох, что прострелю ногу тебе?

— В меня попробуй попади, — отозвалась заметно повеселевшая Кила и, чуть вприпрыжку, первая направилась к чаще. 

Пока она шла вперед, негромко напевая "Где ивы плачут" — это была одна из очень немногих песен, которые вообще были ей известны — молодые люди шли чуть позади. Иллор вполголоса рассказывал шемлену, кого успел заметить в этом лесу и как лучше выследить их предположительную добычу, а тот, пытаясь ничего не упускать, одновременно проверял, насколько удобно ложится в руку лук. Комфортно было не так, как с эфесом меча, но, кажется, мышечной памяти было знакомо напряжение, с которым натягивается тетива. 

Утренний лес был настороженным, притихшим. Каждый небрежный шаг казался почти оглушительным, а ломкий, но приятный слуху голос Килы было слышно даже несмотря на то, что она успела совсем оторваться вперед. Эльфийка вертела в руках черное перо с красным отливом, которое, как сказал Иллор, было пером кровавого ворона. Его совсем не порадовало наличие в лесу плотоядных птиц, однако он быстро забыл об этом, а девушка и вовсе не зацикливалась на такой мелочи. Время от времени она оглядывалась, чтобы высмотреть позади себя своих спутников, и, в целом, старалась не забегать слишком уж далеко, чтобы не потерять их из виду. Но она всегда страдала от рассеянности внимания, а в лесу то и дело ее привлекало что-то постороннее — то коряво проросший дуб так и просится, чтобы взобраться на него, то огромное дупло призывно поманит пустотой своей пасти, то яркой расцветки птичка спорхнет с ветки и Кила ринется следом. Если бы она только следила за дорогой, которой они шли, то с легкостью запомнила бы ее и смогла вернуться, если вдруг что. Если бы она только следила.

Он первым заметил, что больше не слышно ее неразборчивого пения. Сперва просто испытал смутное чувство, что что-то изменилось, а потом, оглянувшись по сторонам, понял, что именно. Иллор, шагавший рядом, рассказывал, как однажды столкнулся с другими охотниками с раненным виверном и был до того увлечен красочными попытками описать существо, что не сразу заметил, что шемлен остановился. 

— Иллор, — он все же окликнул эльфа, продолжая оглядываться и прислушиваться. Охотник опомнился и оглянулся. — Ты слышишь Килу?

Иллор собирался было что-то ответить, но так ничего и не сказал, только сдвинул брови и глянул в ту сторону, куда еще, кажется, несколько минут назад упорно направлялась эльфийка. 

— Может, она сильно оторвалась вперед? За ней вечно только поспевай, — несмотря на его попытки звучать небрежно, эльф не смог скрыть мелькнувшую в голосе тревогу. Некстати вспомнились кровавые вороны. Какие еще черти могут водиться в этом лесу? — Давай поторопимся, может, нагоним ее дальше.

Молодой человек только кивнул, последовав за товарищем в ту сторону, куда до этого двигалась Кила. Какое-то время они молча пробирались через лес, то ли чтобы не пропустить мимо ушей голос девушки, который мог раздаться в любой момент, то ли просто неспособные завести разговор, в ходе которого уже потеряли ее из виду. Но по мере того, как они заходили все дальше и старались идти все быстрее, а Килы не было ни видно, ни слышно, молчание их становилось все мрачнее. Скоро они принялись звать ее по имени, отходя от тропинок и заглядывая в густые заросли, ожидая обнаружить ее там, склонившейся над кротовой норой или выискивающей между травы опавшие орехи, однако каждый раз натыкались на пустоту и тишину. 

— Куда она могла запропаститься? — к тому моменту, как они уже потеряли счет времени в попытках догнать будто испарившуюся эльфийку, в голосе Иллора звучало раздражение. 

— Должно быть, она свернула где-то в самую чащу, — предположил юноша. Сам он раздражен не был, куда более вероятно — напуган. Оглядываясь на то, сколько они прошли и какие густые дебри виднелись, сколько хватало глаза, лес казался ему просто необъятно огромным и он представить не мог, какого было бы заблудиться в нем. Или, и того хуже, знать дорогу, но не иметь возможности вернуться по ней по каким-то другим причинам. Что, если с ней что-то стряслось? Она могла банально провалиться в чью-нибудь нору и хорошо, если не сломать шею. С каждой минутой тщетных поисков картины в голове становились все безрадостнее. 

— Я бы предложил разделиться, но... — Иллор даже остановился, оперевшись рукой о колено. И без того едва заметные тропинки начинали то и дело скрываться в зарослях и плутать между стволов, так что двигаться дальше вглубь становилось все тяжелее. Он пытался отдышаться и не мог закончить свою мысль, а когда почти совладал со сбитым дыханием, вдруг замер, бессмысленно глядя в пространство. — Ты слышишь? — наконец прошептал эльф.

Но шемлен очевидно ничего не слышал. Он с непониманием уставился на охотника, который поспешил выпрямиться и растерянно оглянулся. Пытаясь отыскать источник смутного, неразборчивого звука, Иллор двинулся сначала в одну сторону, а потом, передумав, в совершенно противоположную, совсем встревожив так и стоявшего в замешательстве юношу. 

— Что там? — в конце концов переспросил он, но Иллор только жестом указал ему идти следом. Так он и сделал, а через какое-то время и его собственного слуха коснулись перемешанные звуки. По мере приближения к их источнику, стало возможным различить человеческие голоса, фырканье лошадей и металлический звон — звон доспехов и оружия, который невозможно было бы спутать ни с чем иным. 

Как только стало понятно, что это чей-то лагерь и что обитатели его вооружены и, судя по всему, не малочисленны, Иллор со смесью странных эмоций оглянулся на шемлена, идущего чуть позади. В том, что стоянка была шемленская сомнений он не испытывал. Лагерная жизнь кочевых кланов звучала совсем иначе, от нее не холодела поясница и напряжение не начинало выкручивать мышцы. Да и не слышал он, чтобы через эти земли пролегал путь еще каких-нибудь долийцев. Так что даже прежде, чем они подобрались достаточно близко, чтобы сквозь листву стало видно несколько стоявших с самого края лагеря палаток и несколько лошадей, привязанных к кольям, Иллор знал, что этот лагерь принадлежит людям. 

А еще одним вооруженным человеком, найденным в этих местах, был шемлен, дышащий ему в затылок. 

Но юноша, как и ранее, выглядел сбитым столку. Не было похоже, что обнаруженный ими человеческий табор вызвал в нем какой-либо проблеск узнавания или любую другую эмоцию, которая могла свидетельствовать о его с ним связи. Справедливо было бы заметить, что вид у него был даже более растерянный, чем у эльфа. Но этого было недостаточно, чтобы развеять сомнения.

Он не сразу заметил, как Иллор снял лук с плеча и даже успел наложить одну из стрел на тетиву. Смотрел он при этом на юношу, однако тот счел, что охотник сделал это на всякий случай, ведь они подобрались близко к незнакомому лагерю, поэтому никак особо не отреагировал; только поравнялся с эльфом и пригнулся в зарослях, чтобы получше рассмотреть стоянку неизвестных.

Проплешина, заставленная палатками и парой телег, была очень похожа на ту, на которой, в свое время, нашли его самого, только масштабом была чуть побольше. Постаравшись, можно было разглядеть пару стеганых флагов на некоторых из палаток, однако эмблему на них он не знал — или не узнал — поэтому единственный вывод, который он смог сделать — это были не безымянные разбойники. Однако и на военный отряд они были не слишком похожи. 

— Не могу понять... — пробормотал он себе под нос, чувствуя, что Иллор испытующе смотрит на него. — Это не просто шайка, но они не...

— Чьи это знамена? — шепотом спросил эльф. Шемлен в ответ только покачал головой, мол, не знает. — Думаешь, Кила могла на них наткнуться? — и снова молчание.

— Она бы вернулась в лагерь, если увидела бы людей, верно? — наконец проговорил молодой человек. Это было отчасти вопросом, отчасти — утверждением, основанным на том, что он сам мог сказать об эльфийке. Она не отличалась доверием к шемленам, в какой-то мере даже больше остальных эльфов из клана. Даже несмотря на то, что за ним, в конечном итоге, таскалась хвостиком. Он считал это необъяснимым, но старался особо не анализировать, потому что считал, что ему не на что жаловаться. Если бы не Кила, он бы, наверное, сбежал из лагеря под покровом ночи даже не успев снять повязки. 

А теперь Кила была неизвестно где. 

— Сию же минуту, — Иллор счел слова юноши разумными. Его тревожило соседство с людьми, да еще и вооруженными, но ему казалось, что если они не разбойники, то опасность ощутимо снижалась. К тому же, они успели пройти далеко вглубь леса, так что шанс, что кто-то из шемленов наткнется уже на их лагерь была ничтожно мала. — Нужно возвращаться и надеяться, что Кила уже там. Да и Хранителю не помешает знать, с кем мы соседствуем. 

Поиск обратного пути занял немало времени. В поисках Килы в какой-то момент они стали двигаться в случайном направлении, где чаща показалась им наиболее проходимой, а теперь отыскать нужные тропы оказалось сложно. Они покинули лагерь еще утром, а теперь пробирались в уже начинающих собираться сумерках, расползающихся по лесу быстрее, чем по любой другой местности. 

Иллор шел, время от времени явно чертыхаясь, пускай идущий рядом шемлен понимал его эльфийский и через слово. С легкой подачи Килы он заучил некоторые выражения и мог понимать их, однако сам старался не употреблять даже в качестве дани уважения жителям клана — произношение его было просто ужасным и казалось, что этим он скорее оскорбляет их, чем почитает. Но определенно знакомые проклятья, которыми сыпал Иллор, ясно говорили ему о том, что эльф растревожен происходящим куда больше, чем хотел показать, когда говорил с ним. Он и сам старался, как мог, не выказывать того беспокойства, что сжирало душу.

— Почем нам знать, вдруг шемлен прикончил их обоих в лесу и его уже след простыл?.. — это было первым, что донеслось до них, когда они добрались, наконец, до лагеря. Безошибочно узнаваемый голос Гиллена буквально клокотал злостью. Подойдя ближе, они увидели столпившихся у главного костра эльфов, и чуть отдельно от них — Хранителя и его ученика. В отличии от Первого, Ангрэн был абсолютно невозмутим. Однако Гиллена это, кажется, только сильнее злило. — С чего вы вообще ему так верите?!

— У меня есть веские основания доверять своему внутреннему чутью, Гиллен, — по сравнению с молодым эльфом, голос Хранителя звучал почти тихо. — Этот человек нуждается в помощи и не только помощи Мирэсс... А, вот и они, смотри, — он завидел приближающихся молодых людей, но не сразу заметил, что что-то не так. — Мы уже собирались отправлять кого-то на ваши поиски. Что вас задержало?..

— Где Кила? — а вот Гиллен заметил самое главное сразу. Он выступил вперед. — Иллор, где моя сестра?

Под его жестким взглядом охотник замялся и оглянулся на шемлена. Они надеялись найти ее здесь, но теперь, когда было очевидно, что эльфийка в лагерь не возвращалась, страх лизнул внутренности. 

— Мы потеряли ее, — сказать это вслух стоило ему огромных усилий. Краем уха он слышал, как пара эльфов из толпы стали перешептываться. — Она шла впереди и в какой-то момент просто... — он поджал губы, чувствуя на себе десятки пар глаз. Даже Хранитель смотрел на него со сквозящим неверием во взгляде. И Гиллен. Гиллен смотрел в упор. — Мы обшарили столько, сколько могли и решили, что она вернулась в лагерь, когда наткнулась на...

— Шемленский табор, — наконец подал голос Иллор. — Мы нашли его к югу от нас. 

— Шемленский? — почти прошептал Гиллен, но шепот этот смог перекрыть гул, пробежавшийся по собравшимся долийцам. Даже в сгустившихся сумерках и неверном свете костра, окрашивающего все в багряные тона, было заметно, как он побледнел. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Иллора, а в следующее мгновение так неожиданно ринулся к единственному шемлену, которого мог достать, что тот не успел увернуться и попал в его цепкую хватку. Он был чуть выше эльфа, но это не помешало тому схватить его за ворот и с силой встряхнуть. — Она могла попасть в человеческий лагерь?!

Ангрэн позвал его по имени, но он пропустил это мимо ушей. Темные глаза на бледном лице казались почти черными и в них плескалась уже не просто злость — гнев.

— Она попала в руки к грязным шемленам? Отвечай, rana! — в его устах привычное уже обращение становилось оскорблением, насквозь пропитанным ненавистью. Юноша игнорировал это каждый раз, понимая, что нет смысла затевать перепалки с эльфом, но сейчас простое слово настолько сочилось ядом и было заточено на то, чтобы задеть посильнее, что он вдруг разозлился в ответ. 

— Меня зовут Алистер! — почти прорычал он, одним резким движением вырываясь из рук Первого. — Алистер, а не какой-то бродяга, — он сам не сразу понял, что сказал. Слова сами сорвались с языка, минуя сознание, а когда до него, наконец, дошло, на мгновение он даже замер. _Алистер... Да. Это мое имя._

Но Гиллен оказался не впечатлен. 

— Так может ты действительно не бродяга, а один из них? — прошипел эльф. — Засланный, чтобы...

— Что бы что, Гиллен? — неожиданно повысил голос Ангрэн, легко перекрывая чужие негромкие голоса и перебивая ученика. — Не стоит делать поспешных выводов. Алистер, — он бросил на него быстрый, пронзительный взгляд, произнеся имя с каким-то нажимом, — не будет считаться ни в чем виновным, пока не будет доказано обратное. А пока главная задача отыскать Килу. 

— Думаете, она попалась людям из лагеря? — голос юноши чуть хрипел. — Но они не похожи на разбойников, зачем им...

— Ты, видимо, действительно не знаком со здешними краями. Есть шайки похуже, чем шайки разбойников.

— Кто они?

Ангрэн сжал посох обеими руками. 

— Работорговцы.


End file.
